


Kissing the Burns Away

by Fighter_and_Sacrifice (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Eren Yeager, Fluff, Kissing It Better, M/M, Sunburn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fighter_and_Sacrifice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day at the beach, Levi is burnt to a crisp. Eren can easily make the painful sunburns go away though. After all, medicine doesn't work unless you kiss the wound first, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing the Burns Away

"Shut up." Levi was glaring at Eren, who was now in tears from his uncontrollable laughter.

"Levi, you just look so cute," he said, "Your face is so red." Levi crossed his arms.

"Don't call me cute. It fucking hurts." Eren finally calmed down, and stood right in front of Levi.

"I'm sorry it hurts. I'm going to go get aloe, how about you get a towel and lay down on the bed?" Levi's face seemed to turn slightly pinker at that, though it could've been Eren's imagination.

"Okay," he said, and walked off to the bedroom.

The two had just gotten home from the beach, where they'd been all day. It had been an overcast, cool day, and Levi had forgotten to reapply sunscreen, leaving him a brilliant pink all over. Well, not all over. He now had sharp lines where pink met porcelain, which would soon become distinct tan lines. Eren hadn't reapplied either, but with his tan skin, he wasn't burnt at all.

Eren grabbed the tube of gel and went to his and Levi's shared bedroom. Levi was laying on his back on top of a towel, wearing only shorts. Luckily, he had been wearing a shirt at the beach, so his chest and back were fine for the most part. His arms, neck, and face were in pretty bad shape, though.

Levi's eyes were closed, and didn't open when Eren got on the bed. Even though Eren had just been making fun of him, he still felt bad for his boyfriend. He looked like he was in quite a bit of pain. The sunburn seemed to be worse than he had thought at first glance. Eren sat cross-legged on the bed beside Levi's upper chest.

"I'm going to put some on your neck now, okay?" Levi grunted a sound of affirmation.

Eren opened the tube, and put some of the gel on his right hand. Before he put the gel on the burn, he placed three kisses on Levi's neck.

"The hell are you doing?" Levi asked, in a voice that tried to sound annoyed, but instead just sounded tired.

"Kissing the burns away," Eren said, pressing one more kiss against Levi's neck before he gently touched it, and started spreading the gel around his neck. Levi tensed up when he first felt the cold, but soon relaxed. His lips curved up in a very slight smile.

Eren put a hand on the back of Levi's head, lifting it up a little so he could put some on the back of his neck too.

"How does it feel?" he asked softly. Levi's blue-gray eyes opened narrowly, standing out against the irritated pink of his face.

"Nice," he whispered, closing his eyes again. Eren smiled and continued, now kissing down the lengths of Levi's shoulders and arms. Only after that did he start massaging the aloe into Levi's arms and shoulders. After that, the tops of his ears.

Finally, all that was left was his face. Eren set down the tube on the bed, and leaned over Levi's face. He gently kissed his cheeks, then his forehead.

"Please just finish putting the stuff on, it hurts," he said. Eren placed one more kiss on Levi's lips, then picked up the tube again, and put some more of the gel on his fingertips. He spread it around Levi's face, carefully ensuring it reached everywhere it needed to, without getting in his eyes or hair.

Once he was done, he put the tube on his nightstand, and turned back to Levi. He was looking at Eren with his usual indecipherable expression.

"Levi?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry for laughing at you earlier; I'm sure it hurts a lot." Eren was looking down at the bed, unable to meet Levi's eyes. Levi reached out for Eren's hand. Did it really bother him that much?

"It's fine, brat; I suppose it must look pretty strange." Levi took Eren's hand, and squeezed it. Eren looked up at Levi to see him looking very content.

"By the way, thank you for taking care of this," Levi said. Eren smiled, and gave Levi a quick peck on the lips as a response.

"You're welcome. Next time we go you better at least put extra on, if you're not going to reapply it," Eren said. But secretly, Eren thought, he wouldn't mind if Levi got sunburnt another time.

As long as he got to kiss his burns away again.


End file.
